It's Where My Demon's Hide
by newzealand gurl
Summary: No summary for this fic. Please review! Sasuke x OC


_**It's Where My Demon's Hide...**_

**Prologue**

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, keeping an eye out for strange activity. After 20 minutes, it began to rain and Kakashi stopped, looking up at the sky. He sighed, looking away and proceeded to jump out of the tree, when something sitting there caught his eye. It was a young girl, who was covered in blood. She heard him rustle a few leaves and looked up meekly. Kakashi looked into her violet eyes and saw pain, sorrow and another feeling that was hidden away. He leaped out of the tree and stood before her, with a questioning gaze. "I am Kakashi Hatake. Who are you?" He asked crouching down to look her in the eyes as he asked. The girl hesitated and stared at him through her blood stained white hair. "C-Chiyuki. Chiyuki Akabara..." She answered quietly, looking down at the ground. Kakashi noticed how tears welled up in her eyes as she said her name and wondered why. Instead of voicing his question, he asked, "Are you hurt anywhere Chiyuki?" She shook her head fiercely, startling Kakashi at how upset she appeared to be.

He stared at the girl, checking just in case she was hurt and if she didn't want to say so. After surveying her appearance, he began to reach towards her and wasn't surprised when she flinched. "C'mon. You'll catch your death in the rain." He stated, with his hand still outstretched towards her. She hesitated before grabbing his hand gently. Kakashi pulled her up and began to pull her towards his apartment. Once they reached there, he took her to the bathroom and told her to have a shower while he picked out some clothes for her. After she was finished, Kakashi could see that she had pure snow white hair and pale skin, that made her bright violet eyes stand out. He seated her on the couch and handed her a blanket and a hot chocolate. She nodded her thanks and timidly sipped at her cup. "So Chiyuki. Why were you all alone out there?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward in his seat and looked at her. He saw her tense up and answer stiffly, "I-I just needed to get away..." She whispered, her fingers tightening on her cup. "From what?" Kakashi pressed, looking her in the eyes. He immediately saw the tears welling up in her broken eyes and watched them spill down her porcelain cheeks. "F-From what I've done." She managed to choke out, looking at him and added, "I-I killed them. All of them..." She began to mutter, the air around her darkening and Kakashi saw blood red red and white chakra swirl around her and flare around her fragile frame dangerously. "I KILLED ALL OF THEM!" She screamed, dropping her cup to cover her ears.

Long chain links with blades on the ends swirled around her, coming from a pitch black portal in the ground, where she was sitting. Kakashi stared in shock and surprise, as he watched her calm down and everything disappeared and it was like it never even happened. He stared at the seemingly small and fragile girl before him and hesitantly asked, "Who? Chiyuki, who did you kill?" He approached her carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. She looked up at him and what he saw shocked him. Her violet eyes were now a violent bright blood red shade and they stared right through him, as she answered. "My family." She whispered, the tears coming faster and faster out of the frightening gaze she now had. "My clan. Every single person, even... Even the really young children." She looked back to Kakashi, her eyes draining of the frightening shade of red to the bright violet she had when he first saw her.

Her face was filled with unbearable pain, sorrow and self loathing. "I got angry. And lost control, slaughtering them." She stated, looking down to the ground, her face now filled with self hatred. "I'm such a disgusting human being." She finished with a whisper, the tears falling onto the floor. Kakashi looked at her and saw a broken, helpless young girl with no one to help her out. He then did something he never thought he would do. Pulling her into his arms, he whispered to her, "It's OK. Just let it out." Chiyuki's eyes were wide with surprise, but then they filled with tears and she began to cry her heart out. Kakashi stroked her hair and whispered reassurances to her, soothing her until she fell asleep. He picked her up and walked out of the room, to his bedroom. Once he reached it, he placed her into the bed and tucked her in. As he began to walk to the doorway, he stopped and turned back to look at her. She was sleeping soundly, snoring softly once in a while. He smiled and then went and sat on the couch. '_Hm. I'm going to keep her around.' _He thought with a smile as he read his Ichi Ichi Paradise book.


End file.
